This application corresponds to French application 98 09268 of Jul. 21, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a box for cosmetic products of the type comprising a bottom adapted to receive at least one cosmetic product, a cover articulated on said bottom and provided with a mirror on its internal surface, as well as a protective mask interposed between the bottom and the cover to protect said mirror.